<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Night of Your Life by ghostlyhamburger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444116">Best Night of Your Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger'>ghostlyhamburger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bukkake, Cum Fetish, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Piss kink, Shameless Smut, Smutember 2020, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien finds a lot more than he bargained for at his first con.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous Smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Night of Your Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't like the first thing I wrote for "Messy", so I wrote a second one. This is...much kinkier.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was excited. He was going to an <em>anime con</em> for the first time! And even better, no bodyguard! He was 21 now, old enough to be out of his father’s house, old enough to make his own choices of what to do with his time.</p>
<p>He dressed as Tamaki Suoh, knowing that he’d pull off the look of the chivalrous blond perfectly. And maybe he’d watched Ouran High School Host Club about 800 times. It was good, okay?</p>
<p>He knew some of his friends were going to be there—Nino and Marinette apparently went every year. He wasn’t able to coordinate meeting up with them, but he was looking forward to maybe running into them.</p>
<p>The first day was a <em>whirlwind</em> of people in costumes, panels, talking with so many total strangers about shows he loved and never had the opportunity to talk about before.</p>
<p>Adrien wandered into the artist’s alley and happened upon a familiar face. “Nathaniel! I didn’t know you’d be here.”</p>
<p>The redheaded artist gave him a faint smile. “Yeah, I come every year and make some money off commissions. It’s good to see you! How have you been?”</p>
<p>They talked for a while, until someone came by to take a closer look at the art. Nathaniel slid a folded piece of paper across the table to Adrien, muttering, “For the afterparty,” before turning to his customer.</p>
<p>The paper read <em>Room 1506. 21h00 sharp.</em></p>
<p>Adrien went to the hotel attached to the convention center that night and found the room. He knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal Nathaniel.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said, simply, opening the door wider. “No touching unless asked to, no pictures, leave when you’re done. Got it?”</p>
<p>“Uh—sure?”</p>
<p>“And take off the jacket. You don’t want it ruined.”</p>
<p>Adrien headed into the room and shrugged off the jacket of his cosplay suit, placing it on the hotel bed and rolling up the sleeves of the shirt beneath as he saw a group of men about his age with their head down, gathered around <em>something</em> on the floor. Their pants were down, and he could hear a girl’s moans as the guys grunted and panted.</p>
<p>He turned back to Nathaniel. “So, is this really…?”</p>
<p>“Bukkake circle,” the artist said. “Don’t worry, she loves it. Get in there.”</p>
<p>Adrien was unsure, but the girl moaned again, high pitched and needy, and—okay, yeah, he was hard. He unzipped his pants and pushed his way into the circle of guys, already starting to stroke his cock.</p>
<p>The girl on the floor was beautiful, nude with her legs spread and her hand at her pussy, fingers working at her clit as she moaned and arched her back, lifting her breasts as a load of cum landed on one nipple. Her hair was spread out around her, streaks of cum white against black locks.</p>
<p>Adrien slipped his thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading pre-cum as he eyed the girl, looking for the perfect spot to mark her.</p>
<p>Her eyes opened slightly, revealing a very familiar sapphire blue. Her face took on a shocked expression. “<em>Adrien?</em>”</p>
<p>“Ma—” he started to say, but she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Don’t say my name,” she said softly. “Not now.”</p>
<p>He just nodded, his hand still moving on his cock.</p>
<p>Her gaze drifted towards the movement, and she smiled widely. “Can you come down here?” she asked, her voice sweet, enticing.</p>
<p>He nodded and knelt down beside her head, unsure of what was happening…but then felt <em>wet warmth</em> around his cock as Marinette sat up slightly and took the tip of his dick in her mouth. She pulled her hand away from her pussy, placing her wet fingers over his hand, encouraging him to keep stroking as her tongue swirled around him.</p>
<p>He kept his hand going, jerking off into her mouth as she moaned against him, her hand returning to her cunt, fingers rubbing her clit. She whimpered and groaned with each stream of cum that hit her body.</p>
<p>Adrien let his gaze wander over Marinette’s body, drinking in every inch of her skin, pale and smooth and glistening with the cum of strangers spread across her. He never expected to see his friend like this, but he had to admit she was sexy as hell, pink pussy spread as she squirmed and moaned, her tongue exploring every inch of his cock she could reach, her eyes <em>hungry</em> as she met his gaze.</p>
<p>Her tongue flicked over his cock’s head, pressing against the slit, and Adrien groaned, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. He pulled his cock out of her mouth as he came, cum shooting across her lips and cheek.</p>
<p>Marinette’s hips bucked up against her hand as her moans became high pitched and fast. She squirted as she came, a rush of liquid soaking her fingers, her spread thighs. Adrien’s mouth watered at the sight, as the mental image came unbidden of his head between her legs, how she might taste as he cleaned her with his tongue.</p>
<p>She met his eyes again and smiled, her hand pressing against his cock, gently squeezing him from base to tip, <em>milking</em> out one last drop of cum onto her waiting tongue.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he groaned softly. The rules Nathaniel had told him came to mind, and he stood to leave.</p>
<p>Her hand against his leg stopped him. “Stay. Please.” She licked her lips, gathering more of his cum on her tongue.</p>
<p>Adrien just nodded. He couldn’t help but glance back over her body, watching as the last few guys released, more cum marking her skin. Her hand idly rubbed her clit as they finished up and walked out of the room.</p>
<p>Nathaniel left the room with the last guy, shutting the door behind him, leaving Adrien alone with Marinette.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Adrien said. “Marinette, that—you…”</p>
<p>She sat up, stretching. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I’m going to go clean up. You, uh—you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>He offered her a hand, helping her stand up. As she walked towards the bathroom, he couldn’t help but just stare dumbly.</p>
<p>She paused at the bathroom door, pink dusting her cheeks as she glanced back at him. Her voice was low, almost inaudible as she murmured, “You can join me if you want.”</p>
<p>The door remained open as he heard the shower start. He stood there, his brain slowly catching up with current events. <em>Did</em> he want to join Marinette? Help her wash strangers’ cum off her body <strike>and replace it with his own</strike>?</p>
<p>His clothes were off before he’d consciously decided to meet her in the shower. He saw her through the semi frosted glass, rinsing cum out of her hair, and he didn’t bother to hesitate any more before opening the door and stepping inside the shower, just big enough for the two of them.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Marinette said, smiling at him. Her breasts were still covered with cum, so Adrien grabbed the hotel soap bar and lathered up his hands before touching her, washing away the trace of another man’s release.</p>
<p>She moaned softly when he touched her, eyes fluttering shut.</p>
<p>“I—I really didn’t expect to see you here,” she said as he massaged soap onto her breasts. “And I <em>really</em> didn’t expect this…”</p>
<p>“I hope this isn’t too weird,” he replied.</p>
<p>She shook her head. “I…always sort of wanted you to show up…but how was I supposed to invite you to <em>this</em>?”</p>
<p>His hands moved lower, washing cum off her stomach. “Why are you doing this, anyways?”</p>
<p>“A couple of guys asked me to let them come on me a few years ago,” she replied. “And I realized I—I like getting messy. And being watched. And feeling so depraved…but since none of them ever touch me it felt like it was okay.”</p>
<p>He moved to clean her thighs. “If you enjoy this, then there’s nothing wrong with it,” he said gently. “It’s uh—definitely not what I expected from you, but…”</p>
<p>“It’s weird,” she said. “I know. It’s weird and gross and I’m weird and gross and—”</p>
<p>“No, no,” he said, moving one soapy hand to her cheek. “That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>She smiled. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Really,” he replied. “Honestly, if I could, I would have loved to give you another load…but I’m pretty sure the only thing left in me now is piss.” He waved a hand, gesturing at his now half-hard cock.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened, and she smirked before slowly lowering herself to her knees. She grabbed his cock and gave him a few strokes, gently guiding him to aim at her. “Go ahead,” she said, her voice husky and low. “Piss on me.”</p>
<p>Dumbfounded shock hit him again, and for a few agonizingly long moments, they were both silent.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry,” Marinette said. “I’m just still in that headspace, I guess—<em>oh!</em>”</p>
<p>Adrien let go, a thin stream leaking from his cock and landing squarely on Marinette’s chest, droplets mixing with the shower water and dripping from her breasts. Her hand moved between her legs again as she moaned and arched her back, pushing her breasts against the stream of piss. She shifted back slightly and parted her pussy folds, exposing herself pink and wet and beautiful.</p>
<p>“Here,” she said, her voice almost whining, begging. “Aim here, please, <em>please</em>…”</p>
<p>He wrapped a hand around his cock, aiming lower so the stream fell into her spread pussy, hitting her clit before rolling down to where her fingers were buried inside herself as she fucked her hand, her moans echoing in the bathroom.</p>
<p>He gave his cock a small shake when he was done, flinging off the last few droplets as Marinette bucked her hips and cried out his name, tossing her head back so he could easily see the wet pathways he’d left on her skin.</p>
<p>She stood up with a sheepish grin. “I guess I need to wash myself again…”</p>
<p>He handed her the soap and just watched as she cleaned herself, his cock fully hard and his mind racing with a thousand what ifs. What if he offered to lick her clean, dragged his tongue along her body? What if he lifted her leg, pushed her against the wall, and fucked her until he had nothing left to give her? Would she moan so sweetly again, maybe cry out his name?</p>
<p>But Adrien did nothing. He reminded himself that Marinette was just his friend, and he was just helping her indulge in a kink. He might have a million fantasies of her and her talented tongue after tonight, but he couldn’t push her into anything she didn’t want. He just watched her as she washed herself clean.</p>
<p>She turned off the water, and he finally tore his eyes away from her, naked and dripping wet. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, holding it open for her to step into. She gave him a warm, sweet smile as she turned her back to him and allowed him to wrap the towel around her.</p>
<p>He was dripping all over the bathroom floor, but he barely even noticed as he rubbed the fluffy towel along Marinette’s body, letting himself caress her breasts through the fabric for just a moment before drying off her arms.</p>
<p>The towel slipped lower, revealing her breasts to him again. He noticed her nipples were peaked, dark and hard against her pale skin. A few more droplets of water dripped from her hair onto her breasts again, leaving wet trails in their wake.</p>
<p>“God, Marinette,” he murmured. “You are so beautiful.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks pinked, and she took the towel from him, rubbing herself dry. “Th-thank you. You’re…well, you <em>know</em> you look good, right?” She covered her face with the towel as she dried her hair.</p>
<p>He grinned. “It sounds better when you say it.”</p>
<p>She peeked out at him from under the towel, a shy smile that had his heart thudding. She dropped the towel to the floor and stepped towards him, placing her hand flat on his chest while looking up at him with her eyes wide and innocent. “You know…there’s one place I’ve never had cum. I-if you think you’ve got another load for me.”</p>
<p>His cock flexed at the idea. She was clean now, but the idea of marking her with <em>only</em> his release was enticing. “Where?” he asked, his voice hoarser than intended.</p>
<p>“Inside me,” she said, her voice low and full of <em>want</em>.</p>
<p>He lowered his head, lips nearly brushing against hers. “Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me.”</p>
<p>“Only if you stop holding back,” she replied.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure who closed the gap between them, but suddenly his lips crashed against hers, her body pressed tight against his, still wet and warm. He knew in the back of his mind he should take her back out to the room, lay her on the bed and treat her right, but he couldn’t stop kissing her, couldn’t stop the way he gripped her ass as he hoisted her up, let her wrap her legs around his waist. His cock rubbed against her core, and she <em>whimpered</em> against his lips, tightening her legs around him to let her hips roll against him.</p>
<p>They parted just long enough for Adrien to ask, “Bed?” and her to nod before his tongue was in her mouth and he was just taking her, tasting her, indulging in all the idle thoughts he’d had about her for the past 7 years.</p>
<p>She was, in fact, as sweet as her personality.</p>
<p>Marinette was still in his arms, so he carried her out of the bathroom, to the bed, gently laying her down before kneeling over her. He kissed her neck as his hands slid over her body, finding her breasts before moving down to her hips, still pressed against him, her legs spread and waiting.</p>
<p>“Please, <em>Adrien</em>,” she moaned. “I want you so bad…I’ve always wanted you, only you…”</p>
<p>He shifted, gripping his cock with one hand and teasing the head against her pussy. “Are you sure?” he asked.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck me</em>.”</p>
<p>He pushed into her, groaning as he felt her hot and wet around him, her pussy unbelievably tight and slick as he pulled his hips back and thrust into her again. Her legs were around his hips as she rocked against him, extra friction that just pushed him over into wild ecstasy.</p>
<p>“Fuck, <em>Marinette</em>,” he groaned, pushing himself up on his arms to see her beneath him, her face flushed, her eyes wide and blue and innocent, her still-wet hair soaking the bed beneath her. She let out a soft moan with every thrust, her hands on his back as she clung tight to him.</p>
<p>“Adrien, <em>yes!</em>” she cried, her hips rocking faster against his, her pussy tightening around him, her release marked by the high pitched cries she let out as she tossed her head back and looked so goddamn beautiful.</p>
<p>He spilled into her with a strangled grunt, his lips pressing a bruising kiss to hers as he came.</p>
<p>She smiled at him, stayed smiling as he pulled out of her and rolled to lie beside her. “I have the room for the night,” she said. “You’re welcome to stay.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” he replied. His hand found hers, and their fingers intertwined. “So, are you doing this every night of the con?”</p>
<p>“Well, that was the plan,” she admitted. “What…do <em>you</em> think?”</p>
<p>His hand slid along her side. “Can I clean you up again tomorrow night?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>